


A Little Writer's Block

by invertedhavoc



Series: The Adventures of Kelly Phantom [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: A bit of arguing, CHEESY AF ENDING OMFG OK, Family, Juice - Freeform, LIKE SERSLY, i cry, its like that ep with the ghost writer, kelly phantom, kpau, tiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedhavoc/pseuds/invertedhavoc
Summary: Ashe isn't a big fan of parties so when she gets the chance she books it on outtie and finds herself a ghost to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TI Week day 2 - Family

Outside the house, the wind howled through the barren trees, snow fell in clumps upon the buildings and the ground, the sky was a sheet of black and grey. Inside the house however was a different story. It was warm and bright, light filtering out through the windows. It smelled of freshly baked food and soft scented candles. The walls were decorated in glittering lights leading to a tree in the corner that was covered in bright ornaments, shimmering tinsel and cane shaped candies. Everything was filled with life, everyone was filled with joy, all wore smiles.

Except one.

Ashe nursed a cup of hot chocolate close to her as people walked past, sickeningly cheerful and singing along to the too country sounding christmas music. Her shoulders were hunched and her hood was up, headphones on her ears to try and drown everyone out. It wasn’t working. She didn’t want to have this party, at all. It was Markus’ and Kyr’s idea, they wanted to celebrate with everyone from school their last Christmas together as a class. It was a great idea, very Markus and Kyr like of them. Everyone was here having a great time and Ashe hated it. The holidays weren’t really her thing seeing as it was all family oriented, something she didn’t have and when she did her family never celebrated holidays. It felt like an unnecessary waste of money and cheer. It left a bitter taste in her mouth.

It was the high of the party when she felt it, the barely noticeable breath of cold air that escaped her mouth. She got up calmly, made her way upstairs, thankful for the excuse to leave, and entered her room locking it behind her. She checked her bathroom and closet to make sure no party goers had decided to do the Alarani Pattywack nasty in here and was relieved to find they hadn’t. With that she opened her window and let the rings of light surround her, changing her eyes to gold and her hair to silver.

Flying was a liberating feeling, she felt free in a world where she had always felt trapped. It was like a weight lifted from her shoulders for a short while. She smiled and scanned the streets before her, looking for the ghost she knew was near. And a few houses away she spotted him, with red eyes and white hair and a book in his hands. He seemed to be creeping on a house, looking in the window. Ashe quietly landed behind the ghoul, and watched him. He was looking in the book, words written in a cursive she couldn’t really make out well. In the house there were two children fast asleep. 

“I think they already had a bedtime story read to them pal,” she commented to the ghost and he turned quickly to look at her, eyes narrowed and book slammed shut. He opened his mouth a few times as if to retort but ultimately decided against it and just flew away.

“Ugh, I hate it when they run…” Ashe turned and flew after him, despite his headstart however she was faster and caught up quite quickly.

“Flying away like that is not helping your case at all,” she said turning visible in front of the spirit. He made a squeak noise and turned around but Ashe grabbed hold of his coat.

“Seriously, just tell me what you’re doing, if it’s harmless I’ll leave you be.” She informed him looking at the book he had clutched to his chest and the skewed glasses on his face, the guy looked kinda nerdy. He reminded her of that one ghost she was body swapped with in ninth grade, only older.

“I-I was just, I was trying to find inspiration for my next book. It’s going to be a Christmas story,” he looked nervous but sounded genuine so Ashe released him.

“Well my friends a writer so you could ask him for some tips if you want to?” She gave a reassuring smile and ushered him to follow her back to her house, which he did.

They flew back to the house and through Ashe’s window. She told him to “Stay right here and don’t touch anything,” then changed back and went downstairs. Markus was easy to spot with his blond hair and his stupid gaudy christmas sweater that he got for the night. It looked like santa puked elves and glitter all over a neon green turtleneck. She took him upstairs to the ghost.  
“So you need help writing a book?”

“Yes”  
“About Christmas?”  
“Yes”  
“You know christmas is like next week right?”  
“Yes, it’s my deadline”  
“Well okay then I’ll try my best”  
Markus proceeded to list off ideas, while he read through the disconnected notes the ghost had. Nothing he could suggest though made the him happy and Ashe grew more and more frustrated.  
“Oh my gods it’s not that hard just choose something and start writing will you!?” She came off a bit more bitchy than intended and both her friend and the specter gave her matching looks of shock, Markus’ however soon turned to one of upset.  
“You can’t just say that Ashe, writers are delicate and we need time!”  
“Time? We’ve been up here and hour and he’s turned down every idea you’ve given him! Some of them were really cool too!” She huffed and crossed her arms.  
“Ashe everyone’s process is different. He has a really bad case of writer’s block right now and it’s messing with his creative juices!”  
“Creative juices?”

The argument continued as such, getting more and more off topic as time carried on. The party downstairs had ended some time ago, the other two members of their squad were cleaning up and wondering what ghost problem could be taking so long. At some point Kyr and Gregor found their way up to Ashe’s room, awed at the expressive movements of the bickering companions. Calmly opening the door more and entering they sidled up to the ghost who seemed to be jotting down notes hurriedly.  
“What are they on about now?” Kyr whispered.  
“I’m not completely sure but I think it has something to do with juice,” came the just as hushed reply.  
“Oh, I hate it when they argue about juice,” Gregor whined softly.

It was at this time Ashe turned around to storm out that she noticed the new occupants of her room, as did Markus.  
“I thought you two were still at the party?” He asked.  
“The party ended 45 minutes ago, you two have been up here for two hours” Gregor responded, “We came up here to see if you two were kidnapped by a ghost but it seems like you are just ignoring him so you can fight.” He has the tone of a slightly disapproving parent, and when he said “Fight” Kyr coughed into his hand “Flirt” leading to the younger giving an equally disapproving look. 

“This ghost has just been wasting our time, he needs a story but he has turned down every single suggestion Markus and I come up with!” Ashe defended.  
“Ashe doesn’t understand that people find inspiration in countless ways and our ghostfriend here just hasn’t found his yet” Markus countered jestering to said ghostfriend.  
“Well it seems to me” Kyr said, “That Ghostfriend has found his inspiration.” He was hovering over Ghostfriend’s shoulder, reading the things he was writing down.  
“Wait what” Markus and Ashe said in unison, walking over to look as well.

The ghost had jotted down quite a number of bullet points, ranging from “Helps when needed” to “Argues over seemingly nothing” to “Juice?” with a few others in between. Ashe’s face turned red from rage at the “Argues over seemingly nothing” but before she could go off again Markus clapped his hands and put an arm over her shoulder.

“See Ashe, we helped out after all!!” He said with a bright smile and her anger decipated a bit.

“Yea I suppose so, he still made you miss the ending of your party,” Ashe said back crossing her arms.

“I don’t mind, it seemed like you weren’t enjoying the party anyway. I had much more fun helping you then I did at the party.” He was still smiling brightly and this time Ashe’s face blushed for different reasons.

“Hey so me and Gregor already cleaned everything up downstairs, do you guys want to watch some cheesy Hallmark movies and drink some hot chocolate and tea??” Kyr piped in.

“Oh yea sure! I’ll make us some soup too!” Markus said, moving from Ashe to Kyr and the two walked downstairs.

“But wait!” Ashe called after, “What about Ghostfriend…?” She trailed off looking around the room and seeing no sign of the ghost anywhere.

“Come on Ashe, he got his story idea, let’s go have fun with with the others” Gregor smiled at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her after the rest. 

–

Outside the house, the wind howled through the barren trees, snow fell in clumps upon the buildings and the ground, the sky was a sheet of black and grey. Inside the house however was a different story. It was warm and bright, light filtering out through the windows. It smelled of freshly baked food and soft scented candles. The walls were decorated in glittering lights leading to a tree in the corner that was covered in bright ornaments, shimmering tinsel and cane shaped candies. Everything was filled with life, everyone was filled with joy, all wore smiles.

All of them, including Ashe.

**Author's Note:**

> its not really OUTRIGHT family-y but yea, i've still got work to do on this au and on my writing lol, i hope you enjoyed~~


End file.
